


Bear In The Air

by Kimmy



Series: Goldeneye Remastered [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Helicopters, Making Up, Poor Alec, Poor James, Pre James Bond/Alec Travelyan, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was just one huge cock up that should have never been allowed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Bear-in-the-air is a military slang for a helicopter. I couldn't resist it, seeing as Alec is a big cuddly Russian bear.

The Confrontation is boring and cliche and Alec's talk of betrayal makes no sense. Maybe that's what hurts most. The surreal feeling around it all. The accusations of abandoning Alec when James can still see the scene in his head with terrifying clarity. Alec kneeling there, the gun trained on his head. Alec telling James to do his job, and Alec falling as the deafening sound of the shot rang in James' ears.

Seeing Alec die.

Except Alec is here, very much alive, if scarred and he keeps bubbling some nonsense about James leaving him, betraying him, choosing England over their friendship. It makes James want to laugh out loud. Like he could ever do that. Even now when Alec went rogue, the overwhelming realisation that he's alive makes James itch to fuck Queen and country and just go with him.

He wonders if Alec even remembers that day.  
It doesn't sound like that. Alec sounds mad. Brainwashed…

James only has time for a brief thought of how often the moments before being shot later get blurred in his memory, before he feels pain concentrating in one spot in his neck and then he cannot remember anything else.

He wakes to an awfully loud noise exploding in his head and it takes him a while to come back to consciousness and realize it's a very familiar voice trying to rouse him.

"Fuck, just shut up, Alec!"

His head still feels heavy and fragile, Bond assumes it must be from the tranquilizer dart he was clearly shot with. He focuses like the double oh training had thought him to and shakes the dizziness away.

"I won't shut up, you bastard, because as much as it pains me to say so, I want to get out of there and I'm a little tied up at the moment!"

Alec means it literally. Bond realised he too is tied tightly at his wrists and around his chest, the ropes keeping him pinned to the seat, and his ankles are secured together and to the floor.

"Bloody hell."

Bond looks at the console in front of him and realises there are helicopter's own missiles aimed at it, set to go off in twenty seconds.

"We've got a problem."

"Really? I couldn't notice. I can't remember waking up tied to a helicopter as my everyday routine even back when I was a double oh."

The mention of the fact hurts, but James pushes it away. There's no time for that.

"Alec, this helicopter is set to explode in 17 seconds, I'd say that's quite a problem."

"Fuck. Do something then, secret agent man! I'd thought you'd prefer me alive to get your revenge."

"I'd prefer you alive, full stop." If they're to die anyway, what's the hurt in saying so? "Fuck, I'd love to do something, but as you noticed, we're a little bit tied up!"

"Shit. Just..."

"13 seconds."

"Bang your head on the console, anything! Maybe you'll hit the right button."

"I can't thanks to the ropes on my chest! Do something yourself, you were a double oh too! Fuck, 10 seconds…"

"Fuck you, too." James heard Alec mutter but he was too busy desperately looking around for any kind of escape.

"James!"

"What the hell, Alec. I'm a bit busy!"

"James, there a button on your left. Emergency catapult."

James couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. It was too much like old times. He turned to indeed see a button a bit above and beyond himself, but it looked like he may indeed reach it with his head.

"Well, 5 seconds. Just in case. It was good to see you again."

James threw himself to his side with painful force, aware he has to put more strength into reaching it with the rope around his chest. He tried once.

4…

Twice.

3…

The ropes were digging into his flesh painfully, and the button was still too far.

2…

Again.

1…

0.

The missiles shot. James frantically tired one more time as they made a turn in the air heading back straight into them.

And his head hit the button.

The capsule shot into the air mere milliseconds before the helicopter was turned into dust.

James almost choked on air in relief.

"We're still alive. Unexpected."

"Unexpected? I wouldn't complain!"

James heard Alec's rich laugh behind him as they slowly drifted towards the ground. It felt good to hear it again.

"What happened, Alec?"

His voice carried more emotion than he should display, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Alec's joyful laugh of relief turned manic.

"What happened? What the fuck happened? You left me in the facility, in the hands of the enemy, setting the the timers to half time! That's the fuck what happened. You abandoned me, fully aware of you are doing, left me in the lion's den, on the mercy of predators! I've been beaten, shot and waterboarded, I've been tortured, James! And you didn't even come back for me. You declared me dead. Let me rot there. Just the collateral mission damage. You betrayed me. That's what happened."

James listened to Alec's desperate story, simultaneously working on the ropes with the laser in the watch that luckily slipped from under the bindings in the fall. It sounded wrong. It sounded like one huge cock up.

He finally cut through the bonds, untied the rest and freedom himself from the chair, getting out of the helicopter. Alec started cursing in the back, accusing James for leaving him behind again, but James simply walked around and opened the door to Alec's seat.

"I saw you die is what happened. I was setting the timers to six minutes when Ouromov told me to surrender myself if I wanted to see you alive. I'd set the timer for half time in a desperate last attempt at saving the mission. I went out to the sight of you kneeling on the floor with a gun a barrel to your head. I heard the shot and I saw you fall, lifeless, to the floor. I saw you die, Alec."

James looked Alec in the eyes all the time and saw the change in his eyes, very aware his must have shown just as much emotion at the moment.

"You know as well as I do that in high stress situations you don't always remember the circumstances that led to you being shot. So don't tell me what happened when you only know of the events from the enemy, 006. I saw you die. I've never known there was anything to come back for or I would have."

James cut through Alec's bonds then, freeing him, and extended a hand to him. To help him get out of the capsule… To reconcile.

Alec took it.

James felt himself shiver with degrading tension. He didn't care. He pulled the Russian bear in a hug.

"Whatever happened nine years ago was nothing but a huge cock up, Alec. It's game we're mere pawns in. But it's time we take over and head for the win."

"Fuck, James."

And like that they let each other go, and everything was alright. The world's balance was restored. James and Alec reconciled. 007 and 006 had a new mission.


End file.
